Tabula Rasa
by tiffanywillow
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous story "Hush". Right after they defeat the Gentlemen, a new power arrives in town. With a wave of her hand, the new enemy wipes away the memories of the scouts. Without the baggage of their memories, the characters explore who they could be. Pairing: Rei/Usagi, Ami/Makoto, Michiru/Haruka
1. I Think, Therefore I am

**Chapter 1-I Think, Therefore I am**

* * *

"Rei-Chan, check this out. The world famous hypnotist is performing in Tokyo." Usagi waved the poster excitedly. "Everyone, we can take a break from our study groups and senshi meetings, right? It's so cool…It said here that she could hypnotise people and turn them into chickens…."

"No way…Let me see!" Mina snatched the poster out of Usagi's hand. Rei and Mako leaned in closer to look at the poster.

"It's people thinking they are chickens. Not that they were turned into chickens…" Ami explained. Sighing in defeat, she closed her textbooks. It would be hours before they could settle down again.

"She's probably a fake anyway." Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "Only you would believe in such things…"

"Rei-chan. You are so mean again…." Usagi whined in her high pitch voice.

Ami excused herself and slipped quietly away from the group. She slid the door closed and walked out to the yard. She sat down against the tree and opened her book again. Instead of focusing, her mind couldn't help but think of what happened this afternoon…

* * *

Dr. Mizuno was just leaving for her week-long conference when Ami arrived home from school. The doctor grinned excitedly when she saw her daughter walked through the door. She held up a big white envelope and waved. Ami's heart sank when she saw the logo. University of Cambridge.

"They are offering you an early admission. Ami, this is one of the top five medical schools in the world." Mom handed the envelope to Ami. "What do you think?"

Ami took a deep breath and put on her bravest face. "I am glad. When the school told me to send out my test scores, I didn't think anything would come of it. It's a big decision, though; I will have a lot to think about."

"Yes. We will talk more after I come back. Sleep on it. Now I _really_ have to go. I love you, Ami." Mom bent down and gave Ami a quick kiss on the forehead. "So proud of you."

When the front door closed, Ami wiped away her frozen smile. She had faced this problem before. She made a choice once before, choosing her destiny over her personal dream. Faced with the same dilemma, Ami sighed in defeat.

* * *

"What are you doing out here? All by yourself…" A voice rang out behind Ami. Michiru leaped out of the tree.

"What? What were you doing up there? How long have you been there?" Startled, Ami blushed.

"Oh, Haruka and I were just doing a quick patrol around the neighbourhood. Then we got bored. So I said I would race her to the temple in our civilian forms. Looks like I won. Hehe.." Michiru chuckled.

"I was just being nice," Haruka said as she landed on the ground. The boi flipped through her hair and muttered about how unfair it was. If Michiru didn't leap over head head, temporarily distracting her, causing her to run straight into a tree…. Haruka made a mental note not to race against Michiru if she was wearing a mini skirt.

"Okay…" Ami said awkwardly. The two were looking at each other now with playful eyes, while happily twirling their fingers around each others. "Ah hem. Anyway, do you guys want to come in and say hi to the girls? I think Usagi and Rei should be done arguing by now."

So the three of them made their way back into the room. The girls spent the night gossiping and talking about the upcoming show. Ami tried her best to distract herself. She was among friends and she had a purpose in life. She couldn't be selfish and abandon the scouts. So that night, Ami decided. She would stay here. There were millions of doctors around the world, but there was only be one Sailor Mercury. Sometimes, destiny was more important than dreams.


	2. Blank Slate

**Chapter 2-Blank Slate**

* * *

Usagi looked at her watch. Two more minutes till 5 p.m. She couldn't believe that for once, she was early. She stared at the long line up in front of the theatre.

Usagi leaned on one of the fences and waited. Her heart started to pound when she saw Rei walking toward her, alone. "Hi, Rei," Usagi yelled and waved her hand wildly in the air.

Rei couldn't hide her surprise. Usagi was never on time. She could feel her stomach tied in knots as she approached the moon princess. "Not bad, Usagi. You are not late. Did you remember the time wrong? "

Usagi stuck her tongue out. Only Rei would figure that out in an instant. Usagi did think the show started at 4:30. That was the only reason why she was on time. "No. Rei-chan. I set an alarm and everything, and that's why I was on time. Hmph."

The two stood next to each other and fell into an awkward silence. It was rare for just the two of them to hang out. Without the others there as buffer, Rei suddenly had nothing to say. She pretended to check her watch again.

"Hello, little kittens." Haruka flashed her handsome smile at the girls. Michiru appeared gracefully behind the sky soldier. The wind blew and cherry blossoms flew down from the tree nearby. "Michiru-san. Haruka-san. Yay, you made it." Usagi jumped up, thankful for the distraction. Her mind was starting to jump into forbidden grounds…Hanging out alone with Rei had never been this awkward before…

Soon, the rest of the group showed up and the girls made their way into the theatre. With two buckets of popcorn, Usagi squeezed her way awkwardly down the aisle. Rei sighed and took one, in case the clumsy Usagi would dump the popcorn on someone's head.

"Something is going on between Rei and Usagi." Haruka whispered. "I noticed…Poor Rei…." Michiru lamented. Nothing was worse than falling for someone unavailable. Before the two could gossip more, the light dimmed in the theatre and the crowd fell into an anticipatory silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, performing for the first time ever in Tokyo, please welcome Hecate-san." The curtains part and a woman stood alone in the center of the stage. Green mist flown in from both sides, glowing under the light.

The woman stood with her head bow down. Her long black hair cascading down her sides all the way to the floor. She was wearing a fur vest over a slender dress. Holding a staff with an orb on top, the hypnotist looked terrifying.

"I didn't know the show was supposed to be scary. I thought it was a fun chicken show…" Usagi whimpered and hid behind Rei.

"Shhhhh…" Rei hushed the scared princess. Something wasn't right. She sensed an enormous evil energy radiating from the stage. "Ami. Scan the stage."

"On it." Ami pulled out her mercury computer and tried to discreetly scan the hypnotist. The group cringed as the computer made a soft ping.

An evil, sinister laugh came from the stage. Hecate raised her head and stared at the girls. She raised her hand and the rest of the people in the theatre turned to look at the scouts as well.

"Welcome to my theatre, Sailor Scouts."

"What?" Usagi's heart started to race. She stared at the enemy, and the innocent crowd Hecate was controlling.

Before the group could react, before they could transform, Hecate raised her orb and shot out her attack. The red glowing ball hit the girls directly and enveloped them in an energy globe. The energy zapped continuously as the girls screamed out in agony.

"Join hands...we need...to...get...out...of...here..." Mina squeezed her words out painfully.

The girls linked their hands and closed their eyes. Without their transformation, they could only hope that it would still work.

"Sailor...Teleport..." Ami yelled and closed her eyes. Briefly, she thought of her apartment. They need to retreat and regroup, and her place was empty. She struggled to keep her eyes open but she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness.

In a flash, the seven of them disappeared from the theatre. Hecate smiled knowingly. It was going according to her plan. Soon, the world would be defenceless.

"Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa. Tabula Rasa. And the spell is cast."


	3. Who am I

**Chapter 3 who am I?**

* * *

"huh?" Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the strange surroundings. Laying beside her were six other girls. "Where am I? Oh my gosh, where am I?"

Usagi's panic voice caused the rest of the group to stir. Slowly, one by one, they opened their eyes.

"Ahh who is yelling..." Rei rubbed her eyes and stared at the annoying blonde. "Who are you people?"

"My name is...my name is...oh gosh what is my name? And who are you?" Usagi replied.

"Okay, is this a joke? One minute I was at...wait, where was I?" Mina shook her head and tried to think hard. Her mind felt like it was under a heavy fog. She too couldn't remember her name.

Mako got up and cracked her knuckles. "I don't care who you people are, I am getting out of here." She turned and promptly tripped over a tiny girl with blue hair.

"Ow." Ami yelped in pain. "Wait, don't leave. Does anybody remember anything? We need to figure this out together."

Michiru and Haruka shook their heads. The two looked at each other quizzically. They knew they woke up next to each other, holding hands...did they know each other? Michiru couldn't help but feel the instant attraction to the handsome blonde.

Ami stood up and walked slowly around the room. It felt familiar. It felt safe yet cold.

"Hey, blue hair girl, there is a picture of you here..." Mina said as she picked up a picture frame. "I think this is your house..."

Ami took the photo and stared at the strange girl with blue hair. The girl was smiling with such sad eyes. The older woman next to her must be her mother. Ami put down the photo and started to look around for clues to her identity.

Haruka let out a long whistle as she held up a big white envelope. "You look like you are in high school but here it said that you got accepted to the university, full scholarship and all."

"Yeah, and look at all the awards and trophies. You must be very smart." Usagi looked at Ami with admiration in her eyes.

Ami didn't understand why but she bowed her head in sadness. Why was she so sad to hear these compliments?

"Mizuno Ami. You are Mizuno Ami." Mako found the student card.

"Right, cards. Everyone check your pockets for ID." The fog was starting to dissipate, Ami could feel the wheels in her brain turning again.

"I am Tsukino Usagi, and I go to the same school as you. Yay. Hey, Ami, do you think maybe we know each other in school? Or maybe you are in a different class because you are so smart..."

The rest of the girls found their ID cards in their pockets. All except Mako.

"It's okay. I can name myself. How long do you think we were passed out? My parents must be worried sick. It's almost dinner time." Mako stared at the sunset outside.

Suddenly, Michiru let out a yelp and collapsed on the floor. Her eyes were wide with panic and her face was contorted in pain. She clutched her head as she saw weird images flashing through her mind. Then, just as suddenly, the images were gone.

The group looked on with horror. What was wrong with this girl?

"I saw...I saw the world in ruins. What the hell? There was a witch and she was going to kill half the world. What...I...what..." Michiru was speechless as she tried to process what she saw. Was she crazy?

"What are you? Psychic?" Haruka asked suspiciously. She took a step back, just in case the green hair girl was crazy.

"I don't know. I don't remember..."

"Okay, this just went from weird to creepy." Haruka took a giant step back and crossed her arms defensively. She didn't remember who she was before, but she didn't believe in supernatural stuff, she was sure. "Okay, show of hands...who wants to go to the police?"

"No, wait!" Rei shouted before she could figure out why she objected. For some reason, she felt like she knew everyone…For some reason, the weirdness felt completely normal…

"Should we go to the hospital then?" Usagi asked.

"No. I feel like this is something neither the police nor the doctors could help….." Hesitantly, Rei blurted out her reason. "And, before we get our memories back, we can't go home either…"

"Another one of your feelings?" Haruka asked sarcastically. "Look, none of this makes any sense. Maybe we were drugged. Or maybe we got hammered. We just need to sleep it off…"

Mina was silent for the most part. At this point, she had enough of everyone arguing pointlessly. She got up and cleared her throat. "Everyone, let's calm down. We are all hungry and tired. At any rate, it's dark out and we don't know where we can go. So, Ami-san's apartment will have to do for tonight. Ami-san, is it okay if we stay here?"

Ami nodded slowly. She let a sigh of relief. The natural leader of the group had emerged. Ami was glad she didn't have to step up.

Mako walked to the kitchen and started pulling food out of the fridge. She opened the cabinets and pulled out some pots and pans. The group looked on with shock.

"Hey, tall girl, have you been here before? How come you know where everything is?" Haruka asked.

"Don't call me that." Annoyed, Mako slammed the pot down. Slightly taken aback by her own reaction, Mako blushed. "I don't like it. Call me Hana for now or something else. Anything but tall girl…..And I don't know why I know where everything is…I just know…"

"Maybe it's muscle memory. You don't remember why but you remember how to do certain things…." Ami offered an explanation.

"Hana-san, do you know how to cook too? Because I am so hungry I can see stars…" Usagi whined and clinged to Mako.

"I won't know until I try. Don't worry, Usagi-san. Food will be ready soon." Mako smiled warmly at the girl with the bun head. For some reason, she felt a weird urge to protect Usagi.

Half an hour later, the group of strangers sat down around the dining table. Amazingly, Mako managed to cook a three-course meal. After the very satisfying dinner, the group sat around the table, too lazy to move. Rei excused herself and walked to the balcony. That feeling of dread was unshakable, and Rei could sense an aura of evil floating around them. She wondered if she was a psychic too like Michiru.

"We are different from the rest of them." A gentle voice said. Rei turned around to see Michiru standing behind her. "You could sense it too?"

"What exactly did you see earlier?" Rei inquired.

"I caught glimpses of this woman. She called herself Hecate, I think. I saw her killing half the world and enslave the rest. The world was on fire. I felt all the pain and misery from the survivors. It wasn't pleasant, let's just say..." Michiru trailed off, still feeling the incomprehensible agony she felt earlier. "What about you? Did you see anything?"

Rei shook her head. "Not images, but rather a feeling. Like there was something evil hanging around, watching us, laughing at us. Us losing our memories might be because of that...and...I don't think anyone will be looking for us. It doesn't make any sense but I feel like our families out there have forgotten about us..."

She turned to look at the rest of the group in the living room. Usagi was telling something excitingly, her face still bright with happiness despite the situation. Rei felt a familiar pain in her heart as she watched the amazing girl.

* * *

"Hana, you don't have to clean up. Let me." Ami grabbed the soapy sponge from Mako.

"Well, we can do it together then, if you insist. I can't sit still right now, too anxious." Mako smiled warmly at Ami. There was something vaguely familiar, something Mako couldn't remember. The blue hair girl was special to her in some way, and Mako was grateful for having a moment alone with her.

Ami could feel her own heart pounding. Standing inches away from Hana, Ami felt like her body was on fire. Too afraid that Hana could hear her heartbeat, Ami started humming as she washed the dishes.

* * *

Haruka watched amusingly as she sat across from Usagi and Minako. She might have lost all of her memories, but she knew at least, that she was attracted to the two blondes in the room. Usagi's bubbling personality was infections, Haruka could feel herself relaxing. As for Mina,Haruka was quite turned on by the way she took control of the situation. If Mina was the leader of the group, Haruka would gladly follow her without doubt.

"Hey, kittens, wanna play a game?" Haruka winked seductively at them.

"What kind of game?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Truth or dare!"

"Humph. You mean just dare, since none of us could do truth..." Mina replied. "Fine. Bring it on. There is nothing we can do right now anyway."

"Haruka, if you want to kiss the girls, wouldn't it be faster to just play spin the bottle?" Michiru winked at the handsome girl.

Annoyed at being seen through by the scary green hair girl, Haruka shook her head. "You don't know me."

Slightly taken aback by the coldness in Haruka's voice, Michiru felt a wave of sadness. Stubbornly though, she sat herself down beside Haruka. "Okay, let's play dare."

The rest of the girls joined in at the table.

"Okay, okay, I'll go first." Usagi jumped up and down. "Hana, I dare you to try to lift one person in this room."

Hana stood up and walked right up to Ami. Almost too eager, Hana tried to slow her footstep down. "Ami, I choose you. Sorry, you are the smallest in the room." And with that, Hana picked Ami up like she was a fragile flower. Ami blushed instantly. She muttered something and sat back down on her seat.

Amused, Haruka had another great idea. "Ami, I dare you to have a staring contest with Hana. At least ten seconds and your noses must be touching."

Ami felt her heart stopped. "What if I say no? What kind of punishment are we talking about?"

Laughing evilly, Haruka went into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of soy sauce. "Dare or drink this..."

Ami sighed and walked to Hana. They stared at each other awkwardly and then lean in towards each other. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one... Like a spell, Ami could feel herself drowning in Hana's beautiful green eyes. By the time it was done, Ami felt breathless and slightly lightheaded. She willed herself to breath normally.

"My turn." Ami announced and she scanned the room. Who was Haruka afraid of? She had noticed the awkwardness between Haruka and Michiru. Time for some payback. "Haruka, I dare you to...press your lips against Michiru's. At least twenty seconds. Punishment: two cups of soy sauce."

The room burst out laughing except Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka groaned and contemplated drinking the soy sauce. "Ah, don't be a baby." Michiru teased and leaned in to grab Haruka's face. The moment their lips touched, Haruka saw a flash of image. It was the two of them, being passionate in bed. Haruka jerked her head back in surprise. Michiru saw the same flash of image. She wasn't sure if that was the past or the future.

"Okay, Michiru's turn..." Rei said quickly, trying to break the uncomfortable tension that hung between those two.

Michiru turned and faced the girls, trying hard to avoid Haruka's intense stare. "Rei, I dare you to lie on the floor, Usagi will tickle you for ten seconds. If you laugh, you lose."

Rei shoot an angry glance at Michiru. The green hair girl probably felt the attraction Rei had toward Usagi and was probably playing matchmaking. She lied down and her face blushed. Before Usagi knelt down, Rei could look right up the blonde's skirt. She wasn't sure if she should thank or curse Michiru.

Usagi knelt beside Rei, smiling mischievously. Usagi slowly trail her hand along Rei's slender body, from her belly to her thigh then to her legs. Finally, Usagi's fingers arrived at Rei's feet and started to tickle. Rei grit her teeth and tried to stay still, but her foot had a mind of its own. Just before the ten seconds was up, the foot buckled and kicked up, making contact with Usagi's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh that hurts..." Usagi started to cry.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Here, let me see..." Rei gently moved Usagi's hand away and inspected her face. The chin was slightly red but other than that, there was no other damage. "Sorry, Usagi." Rei resisted an urge to lean in and kiss the bruised spot.

"Okay, maybe we should end the game now." Mina stood up, trying to leave the table.

"Wait. That's not fair, you didn't do a dare yet. Rei, it's your turn. What do you want Mina to do?" Haruka interjected.

Rei closed her eyes and tried to see if she could sense what was Mina like or what she was afraid of. That girl was hard to crack. Behind her stern and serious look, what was she like? However, she could sense Haruka's attraction towards Usagi and Mina. No wonder Haruka was so eager to get Mina to stay.

"Mina. I dare you to sit on Haruka's lap and braid Haruka's hair."

"WHAT?!" Haruka wasn't objecting to the idea of a beautiful girl sitting on her lap, but braiding hair?

Rei chuckled. "What? You wanted the game to continue."

So Haruka complied. Mina sat on her lap and braided Haruka's short hair. To add insults to injury, Usagi joined in with the braiding. Unamused, Haruka stared at her reflection in the mirror. Pig tails was so not her style, nor the butterfly clip Usagi added to one of them. Pretty soon, everyone joined in to beautify Haruka.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Haruka said dryly. "Okay, okay I learn my lesson. No more truth or dare. Now can I wash the make up off?" The handsome boi stood up, eager to dash to the washroom to wash the paint off.

The group burst out laughing.

"Nope. You look so pretty though...hehe..." Usagi stood on her tiptoe and applied some more lipstick on Haruka's lips. Rei and Michiru felt a twinge of jealousy as they watched.

Eventually, the game ended. Usagi yawned and put her head on Mina's shoulder. "Aww, Usagi, you looked tired. It is getting late. Perhaps we should get some sleep."

"Okay, Ami you stay in your bed. Maybe Usagi and Hana could share your bed? Rei, Michiru and Haruka can take Ami's mom's bed. I will take the couch." Mina said as she help Ami get the extra blankets and pillows out.

Ami stopped at the thought of Hana sleeping next to her. "Um, my bed is smaller than my mom's bed. Hana might like the bigger longer bed."

"True. okay. Is everyone okay with the arrangement? " Mina asked.

"No, I think I will just sleep on the floor. Give me the cot." Rei quickly protested to the new arrangement. Her heart was suddenly racing and she could feel her hands getting clammy. She turned and stole a glance at Usagi. Their eyes met briefly. Rei thought she imagined it, but she thought Usagi looked disappointed.

Rei averted her gaze first, and grabbed the cot from Mina. Without another word, she went out to the living room and set her cot next to the couch.

"I give up. You guys make your own sleeping arrangements. The couch is mine though. Good night." Mina took a blanket and left the room.

* * *

Haruka was already under the cover when Michiru walked in. Hana was still in the bathroom. Michiru tucked on her borrowed pyjamas from Ami. It was too small and too short. Awkwardly, Michiru climbed into the bed. She felt a weird urge to snuggle with the blonde, to wrap her arms around ...it all felt so familiar.

"Haruka, do you not like me?"

"I don't know if I like you or don't like you. I don't remember you."

Weirdly enough, those words pierced through Michiru's heart. "Okay. But, that image we saw earlier when we kissed, we must be lovers. I feel like we were lovers. I...Haruka, you saw it too right?"

"I don't believe in psychic stuff. I am sure we were just drugged, which caused the memory loss and hallucinations. We will wake up tomorrow and everything will be back to normal." Stubbornly, Haruka pushed the image out of her head, and ignored the weird stirring in her heart.

"Okay, sorry I asked. Good night." Swallowed back her hurt, Michiru turned the other way.

* * *

Ami stared up at the ceiling and listened to Usagi's light snore. The house was quiet now. Everyone was probably asleep. Gently, she got out of bed and went out to the balcony.

Ami looked up at the dark sky. Storm clouds had gathered and covered the moon. Only the tip of the crescent was peeking out, shining brilliantly behind the dark. Ami yelped in surprise when she just realized Hana was standing on the other end of the balcony.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't sleep. I can't help but think about my parents. I assume I have parents waiting at home, worried sick about me." Mako looked down and wiped her tears away. The thunder roared as she started to sob. The gentle giant collapsed to her knees.

Immediately, Ami ran up and wrapped her arms around Mako. Her heart ached as she watched the brunette. "Everything will be okay. I am sure they are home, waiting for you. Tomorrow, we will figure this out." She held on to Mako tightly and felt Mako's body quiver with each sob.

After a while, Mako wiped her tears and tried to stand up. "Sorry, Ami. I don't know why I am so sad. Perhaps, I should go back to bed and try to get some sleep."

The two walked back into the living room. Just as Mako was about to turn and head toward Ami's mom's bedroom, Ami grabbed her hand.

"Ami?..."

"Let's go to bed." Ami gently led Mako back to her bedroom. "I will protect you from nightmares tonight."


	4. Disaster Zone I

**Chapter 4-Disaster Zone**

* * *

Hecate raised her orb and cast her spell. Green mist came out of the orb and flown upward, dispersing throughout the world. Instantly, the sky turned green. People all over the world looked up in surprise. Before they could react, the green mist disappeared just as suddenly. Not sure what to make of it, the world carried on and the incident was forgotten.

Hecate chuckled. Humans were so easy to control. The witch checked the orb and saw that the scouts were still under her spell. She hadn't been able to locate the last three soldiers. They weren't on Earth, last time she did a location spell. As long as they wouldn't get in her way, the witch decided not to deal with them right now.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes. She turned to find Ami and Hana cuddling together, still asleep. The bunny smiled and quietly leave the bed.

Mina and Rei were already up and making breakfast in the kitchen. The TV was on and the morning news was broadcasting. "Good morning, Mina. Good morning, Rei." Usagi said as she peeked over their shoulders. Her stomach growled as she stared at the food they were prepping.

"So, do you remember anything new?" Rei inquired. She and Mina woke up with the same memory loss still. Perhaps someone else had remembered something.

Usagi thought for a moment and then shook her head. The only memory she had was of yesterday. Sighing, Usagi leaned against the wall. Given the circumstances, she should be feeling scared by now. Yet, she felt safe surrounded by these girls. Especially Rei. There was something magical about that girl.

* * *

Haruka woke to find Michiru sleeping in her arms. She stared at the beautiful girl and felt something stirred in her heart. Her scent was so familiar. Not wanting to wake Michiru, Haruka slowly withdrew her arm and got out of bed. She wasn't sure why she felt that way toward a stranger, it didn't make any sense at all. All throughout yesterday, Haruka was being mean and cold towards the green hair girl. Whatever she forgot, Haruka felt like she was running away from something.

It was a brand new day. Haruka tried to see if she had regained her memories. Like the others, she came up with nothing. Other than some vague feelings toward the girls and that weird sense of familiarity, Haruka's mind remained blank.

One by one, the rest of the girls woke and joined the group in the dining room. Mako was grinning from ear to ear ever since she came out of the bedroom. Ami was even more quiet. Michiru sulked in the background and purposefully try to get out of Haruka's way.

After breakfast, Mina called for a meeting. "Okay, no one has regained their memories yet. So, I think we should make our way to the police station and report the incident. If any of our family members have reported us missing, then at least, some of us could return home."

Mina looked around the room. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Then let's go."

All of a sudden, a huge explosion was heard. It was close enough that the building shook. Instinctively, everyone crouched down. Scared, Usagi held onto Rei's hand. Mina crept up to one of the windows and peeked out. A few blocks from here, an entire building was on fire. Soon, they could hear sirens as the fleet of emergency vehicles rushed to the scene. Before the group could move, they heard an engine sound roaring by, and they watched in horror as a private plane plunged from the sky. Off in the distance, cars were crashing into each other. Sirens and screams blended in, a chaotic symphony had sounded in Tokyo.

"What is going on?" Usagi tried to contain her fear and her tears, but it was of no use. Rei and Michiru looked at each other and shared a knowing look. Something unnatural, something evil was behind this. The vision Michiru saw yesterday had come true.

"Come on. We need to go help them." Michiru said as she turned to leave.

"How? We are not the police or Doctor." Haruka said.

"I just can't stand here and do nothing. I want to help them. If you guys want to stay, then stay. I am leaving." And with that, Michiru left the apartment,

"Wait, I am coming." Rei turned and tugged at Usagi, "Let's go. It will be okay."

In truth, all of them felt the same need to run head first into disaster. Haruka felt the inexplicable urge too and it scared her. Something horrible was happening. All these accidents were not random. She couldn't understand why she would want to rush to the scenes to help some random strangers. She looked out to the horizon and saw another plane falling out of the sky...

* * *

The air was thick with smoke. People screamed and cried in agony on the streets. The girls stopped dead in their tracks and had to take a few minutes to take in what they saw. The street was full of bodies and injured people.

"Hey. Hey. Can you guys help? Please?" One paramedic was waving at the girls. "Look, we need to get all the help we could get. Here are some bandages. Give them to the people that are still conscious and ask them to apply pressure to their wounds. We will get to them as soon as we can. For the critically injured, please flag one of us down. As for the deceased, well please wrap a piece of red cloth around their arms."

"Okay. Michiru and Haruka, you go that way. Rei and Usagi, you go that way. Ami and Hana, you go that way. I will go this way. Let's meet up here when we are done, right next to…." Mina looked around for a landmark. "To that ruined arcade shop over there. Okay? Be careful, everyone."

* * *

"Help. Somebody, please help us. Please…." Michiru stopped short as she heard someone pleaded in her head. It sounded like a kid. Instead of going the way Mina assigned, Michiru grabbed Haruka and started running the other way.

Up ahead, she could see a bridge that was severed in two by a fallen plane. The cockpit was still burning, while floating in the river. A school bus dangled on the edge, suspended between safe ground and an inferno. The kids crowded toward the back of the bus, screaming and yelling in fear.

Muscle memory took over and Haruka took off running. Michiru widen her eyes in shock as she watched the amazing blonde run. Gracefully, the blonde leapt over a pile of squished cars and landed on the roof of the bus. She tried to open the safety hatch on top but it seemed to be stuck. Michiru ran and leapt onto the roof. "I guess we are like superheroes or something. How did we manage that…" she thought as she lend a hand to Haruka.

Together, they pulled with all their strengths and the hatch squeaked open. The kids looked up and stopped crying. Haruka jumped in and started to hoist the kids up, one at a time. Haruka would hand the child to Michiru on the roof, and Michiru would lower the kid down to the ground.

The bus started to rock back and forth as the weight of the bus shifted. The twenty-odd kids that had weighted the back of the bus down was gone, all but two were left. The back wheels started to roll. As Haruka lifted the last child and handed it to Michiru, the bus made a terrible creaking sound as the front wheels rolled past the edge….

Time seemed to stop for that split second. Michiru leapt off the bus with the child and turned just in time to watch the bus plunge to the fire below. "HARUKAAAA….." She let go of the child and ran back. Amazingly, Haruka jumped out at the last second but her hand could barely reach the edge…..

Michiru extended her arm as far as she could and in that split second, her hand grabbed onto Haruka's. "Hold….on…."

"We…we've done this before…" Haruka stammered as she felt it again. She was certain Michiru had saved her life before….

"Not. Right. Now." Michiru squeezed the words out as she pulled with all her strengths. Finally, Haruka was able to grab the edge and pulled herself to safe ground. Both collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

"We've done this before. I just saw it. I was falling off a building and you pulled me up. Just like that. Thank you, Michiru." Haruka said warmly. "Are you okay?"

"I am okay. It's just a scrape." Michiru said as she looked down on the long gash along her arm.

Haruka ripped a long piece of cloth off her shirt and gently wrapped it around the wound. She leaned down and kissed Michiru on the forehead.

* * *

"Wait, Hana." Ami halted the tall girl. Ami closed her eyes and concentrate. She could swear she heard a tapping sound close by. She turned and saw a pile of rubbles. Under the broken light post and tones of rocks, a part of the car hood was visible. "Someone's trapped inside the car."

Ami walked around the circumference and saw no openings. As she walked back to the front, Ami watched in amazement as Mako singlehandedly lifted up a giant slab and threw it on the ground. One by one, Mako removed the rocks and slabs closest to the car door. Ami wiped the dust off the window and peeked inside.

A girl was tapping her watch on the window, barely conscious. Her head rested against the window, the wound still gushing blood. In the driver's seat, the mom's eyes were wide open and her face was pale. "Mom's dead. Save the girl."

Mako tried to pry the door open but the car was too bent out of shape. "Move aside," Ami said as she raised the crowbar and hit the driver's side's window. "I will go in and get the girl."

Carefully, Ami slid her body inside and crawled over the dead mom. Out of compassion, she closed the mom's eyes and offered a silent prayer. "Hey, little girl….don't worry, I am going to get you out," Ami said to the barely conscious girl. "I am going to lift you over and you are going to sit on your mom. Don't worry, she's sleeping. That girl outside will then pull you out, okay?"

Mako reached in and grabbed the girl's arms. As she was pulling the kid out, she heard a loud rumble from above. She leaped away, barely escaping the falling stones, and rolled on the ground with the girl in her arms. Mako stood up and watched in shock as the car disappeared under the rubbles.

"Ami…Ami..can you hear me?" Mako rushed over to the car. "Are you alright? Hang in there, I am going to dig you out."

"Get the girl to the paramedics first. There's enough air in here. Her head wound is too serious."

"What?! No."

"Go, Hana. And then come back for me. Please."

Reluctantly, Mako picked up the kid and started running. After several blocks, Mako could see an ambulllance flashing and was getting ready to leave. "Wait. Wait…." Mako forced her legs to accelerate.

"Please…save her," Mako said as she gasped for breath. After shoving the kid to one of the paramedics, Mako took off and started running again.


	5. Disaster Zone II

**Chapter 5-Disaster Zone II**

* * *

"The main pipe had burst. We are running out of water." One of the firefighters yelled as he stared at the inferno swallowed the building whole.

"Did we clear the building? Did we get everybody out?" The chief asked the hard question. Without water, they couldn't put out the fire.

"Yeah..yeah. I think so." The junior firefighter reported.

Rei overheard the conversation. She turned and faced the fire. The firefighter missed someone because Rei could sense another person inside the building.

"Usagi, stay here. I will be right back." Rei grabbed an oxygen mask from the firetruck as she started running towards the burning building.

"Rei-chan…..It's too dangerous…" Usagi's words hung in the air. That was the last thing Rei heard. Inside the building, all she could hear was her heavy breathing and the roaring of the fire. Surprisingly, the heat didn't bother her.

Rei closed her eyes and concentrate. Focus on that faint heartbeat. It was upstairs, third floor. Rei started sprinting up the stairway. The fire was gentler here but the smoke was deadly. Rei put on her oxygen mask and made her way checking each door.

The heartbeat was getting slightly louder. Rei pushed open a pink bedroom door. "Hello…anyone in here? Hello?..." It was then she saw a closet door slightly ajar. Rei rushed over and threw it open. Inside was a little boy huddling in the corner, passed out.

Rei took off the mask and strapped it over the boy's face. The boy's eyelids fluttered as he breathe in the oxygen. Rei swung the boy over her shoulder and made her way back out to the hallway. Her heart sunk as she watched the staircase engulfed in flame. Shit.

* * *

Usagi paced back and forth outside the building. _Whoosh_. An explosion came from the second floor and shattered all the second-floor windows. Rain of glass shards had everyone run for cover. Usagi ran and ducked behind the firetruck.

She turned and looked at the building with despair. If Rei was higher than the second floor, then she would be trapped. The fire had breathed a new life as new oxygen flown into the building. Frantic, Usagi ran to one of the firefighters and started to beg. "Please, firefighter, my friend is still inside. She ran back in to save someone." Usagi pleaded. "Please turn back on the water."

"There is no more water. I can't risk sending my men inside, not with the fire at this level. I am sorry, but no one could survive that heat in there. The smoke alone would have killed you." The chief said sadly.

"No. Please. Please, anyone, please help." Usagi begged the group of firefighters. "You guys have equipment that can protect you. She has nothing but a gas mask. I beg of you, please….I can't lose Rei, I just can't." Usagi sunk to her knees as she sobbed.

A gentle hand lay on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't cry, Usagi. I am here. I am okay."

Usagi turned and stared at the soot-covered Rei. "Apparently, I can jump out of a three-story building and be fine. I was ready to shatter my femur bones at least."

Usagi grabbed Rei's head and pull her in for a kiss. She never wanted to lose that girl, never again.

Rei melted into Usagi's arms and returned the kiss with a fiery passion. Her heart was both bursting with happiness and inexplicable sadness. Would this end when their memories return? She pulled Usagi in tighter.

In what seemed like an eternity, the kiss ended and Usagi pulled away blushing. Rei yearned for more but she stopped herself. Worried, she peeked under Usagi's downcast face. "Usagi…"

Usagi fought back her tears. She couldn't understand why she felt like her heart was being shredded to pieces. Somehow, she knew she had loved Rei. Somehow, she knew this was not meant to be.

Her eyes met Rei's. There was no need for words. At that moment, two souls intertwined and sealed their fate. Forgotten about their destinies and duties, they followed their hearts instead.

* * *

Ami crouched down lower in the car as more stones collapsed on top. With each thud, dimples appeared on the roof and it caved in more. The window to the outside world got smaller and smaller.

Finally, more debris collapsed and completely sealed off the hole. Ami's heart pumped harder, as panic started to set in. "The air volume in the car is about 2831.6 litres. Average human breath 11 litres per minute. An average human could survive in a sealed box for about 4 hours before dying from CO2." The facts and math popped in Ami's head, offering some comfort in the claustrophobic cube. Ami tried to slow her breath and will her panic to subside. Small, even breathes. Hana knew where she was. She would bring help.

* * *

Mako ran back to the car and stared at the rubble in disbelief. The car was completely buried under more stones and debris. She started digging again. Her hands were already bleeding but she kept on digging. "Ami…Ami….can you hear me? Ami…" She yelled as she heaved the heavy rocks away from the car.

Eventually, the body tired and the adrenaline rush was over. Mako slowed to a crawl. Her nails were completely bloodied and deep cuts on her palms made the rescue effort even harder. Mako let out a scream of desperation. The car was still beyond reach by a couple layers of rocks and two beams.

"Ami…Ami….hang in there. I am going to get more people. Please hang in there." For the second time today, Mako had to leave Ami behind.

* * *

Mina was helping the nurse bandaging someone when she heard a scream. Dropping everything, Mina stood and rushed out of the temporary field hospital. The scream was different from all the other ones ringing out from the disaster field.

Up ahead, she could see a boy dangling from the seventh floor window. A man wearing a tuxedo and a mask was holding on to the boy. The man was barely holding on himself and any minute now, they would slip and fall to their death.

Mina frantically looked around for something, anything that might help. A rope? Or a ladder…Then, instinct took over as the pair started to fall. Mina leapt up, surprisingly easy and caught the boy midair. The man fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The boy wiggled free from Mina's grasp and ran to his hero. "Tuxedo Mask, are you okay? Please wake up. You promised you would be okay…please…."

Mina looked up at the burning building. There was no time to waste. Mina lifted the man in a fireman's carry and said to the boy, "we need to get out of here. The building might collapse. Follow me."

They made their way back to the field hospital. The nurse rushed over and assessed the unconscious man. "Broken bones, possible brain injury. Okay, wheel him to section two." The nurse barked her order. She then bent down and quickly assessed the boy. "Mina-san, the boy seemed fine. He should go over there with the children. Talk to the social worker over there and get him registered."

The boy tightened his grip on Mina's hand. "Can I stay with you and Tuxedo Mask instead?"

Mina looked down at the traumatized boy and nodded. "So, who's this Tuxedo Mask? Is he your dad? Why is he wearing a costume?"

"You don't know who Tuxedo Mask is? He is a masked hero that protects Earth. Or so he said. He came out of nowhere and saved me from the fire. We almost made it out until the staircase exploded. Then we tried to climb out the window but he almost lost his grip when a second explosion happened. I wonder if he will die like my parents…."

Mina stared at the strange man lying unconscious on the hospital bed. His top hat and his mask lay beside him. His tuxedo was ripped and singed. Mina stared at the face and got a sense of déjà vu. Where had she seen him before?

Slowly, the man opened his eyes and looked around. His face relaxed and smiled when he saw the boy, standing safe and sound beside him. He tried to sit up but Mina pushed him back.

"NO, I need to go out and help." Tuxedo Mask reached for his stuff and tried to sit up again.

"You are injured. How are you going to help with your broken ribs?" Mina had noticed his shallow breathing. "You are not the only hero in the city. Firefighters, police, and civilians, they are all out to help today. So you just rest now."

"No, you don't understand. This is something only I can do…." His eyes stared intensely back at Mina.

Something in the back of Mina's mind was trying to re-surface, but it bubbled down before it reached Mina's consciousness. Mina helped Tuxedo Mask to his feet and handed the mask to him. Somehow, she understood why he was doing what he was doing. "The mission is what matters. I understand. Good luck. I will make sure the boy is okay."

The man said goodbye to the boy and then waved to Mina. In a flash, he disappeared into the crowds….

* * *

 **A.N. In case it wasn't clear, Hecate had erased everyone's memories of the scouts. So, Mamoru had forgotten about the sailor scouts and he believed he was the only one that could save Earth from whatever evil was invading.**


	6. Disaster Zone III

**Chapter 6-Disaster Zone III**

* * *

Mako ran and dashed through the streets. She grabbed at anyone that wasn't injured and begged for help. "Please, my friend is trapped in the car. Please help me." The words fell on deaf ears. Everyone needed help. Everyone had someone else to save.

Heart pounding and gasping for breath, Mako fell to her knees in desperation. She was running out of ideas. Time was running out for Ami…

"Please, somebody. Anybody? Ami is in trouble." Mako closed her eyes and prayed. She didn't think she was ever a religious person but for some reason, it felt like the only thing she could do right now….

* * *

Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and started running….

Rei and Usagi heard the voice clear as day. The two started running….

Mina handed the boy to the nurse and promised she would be back shortly. She heard it. Ami was in trouble. Not entirely sure how, but Mina heard Hana's voice begging with such sorrow…

* * *

Mako ran back to the car and started digging again. "No, I won't just give up. I have to save you, Ami. I have to save you." She looked at the watch. An hour had already passed. Was Ami still okay?

She grabbed the beam on top of the car and started heaving. It shifted slightly but came crashing down again. Hana wrapped pieces of clothes around her bloody hands and tried again. So she tried and tried until she felt like her arms were about to come off.

"Maybe you should rest a bit. Let us do this." Michiru gently put one hand on Mako's shoulder. Usagi lead Mako away and sat her down.

"No, I can do this. I can save Ami. I can't just sit here…please…" Tears ran down Mako's face.

Usagi gently peeled the temporary bandage back and stared at the wounds. She grabbed her water bottle and washed the dirt away. Reaching into her pocket, Usagi pulled out some fresh bandages. "We will need you, but not right now. Now, stay still."

"I have an idea," Mina said as she ran into the half-collapsed building. Moments later, she came out with a long fire hose. Swiftly, she leapt on top of the car and tied one end to the beam. "Okay, on a count of three, everyone pull."

"One…Two…Three…PULL." Mina, Rei, Michiru and Haruka pulled with all their strengths. The beam lifted and flipped, crashing loudly as it hit the ground.

One by one, they cleared the big pieces using the fire hose. Mina was grateful to have this knowledge in her head. Someone very smart had taught her about leverage. She would make sure to thank that person later if she could remember her name.

"Ami doesn't have a lot of time left," Rei whispered to Michiru. She could sense Ami's heartbeat slowing down. The two stole a glance at the broken Hana sitting on the ground.

The group kept on working through the rubble, layer after layer. Soon, Usagi and Mako joined in as well.

* * *

"Where am I?" Ami wondered as she stared at her strange surroundings. In front of her stood a grand palace, and she could see the Earth hanging majestically in the sky. "Why am I in space?"

"Come inside…." A warm voice said, beckoning Ami to walk closer.

Pushing the grand gates open, Ami stepped into the palace. Everything was so bright in here, Ami squinted her eyes as she tried to study her surroundings. A magnificent figure stood, in the middle of the room. She was practically glowing, with such warm light.

"Sailor Mercury, you must wake up. Earth is in danger."

"Usagi? Why are you dress like that? Why do you call me Sailor Mercury?"

"I am Neo Queen Serenity. Earth is in danger. Please wake up. I am glad I can reach you when you are in this state. You must understand, you have to wake up and you have to remember…."

All of a sudden, the palace started to shake violently. The queen disappeared. Ami tried to run but her body couldn't move. In a split second, Ami understood. Hypoxia was creeping in, causing difficulties in muscle movements and most importantly, hallucinations. She forced her eyes to open but all she could see now was darkness…

She must be trapped in the car still. Her calculation was wrong. The dust that settled through the window had reduced the volume of the car. Was this it? First hallucinations, then seizures, then coma…then death…

Hana…was she still outside digging? Perhaps she should stop. Perhaps she should go save someone that could still be saved. Ami took her last breath of air and said a silent goodbye to her girl.

* * *

"We are almost there. Ami…I could see the window." Haruka said excitedly as she continued to scoop out the debris.

"Ami…Ami…" Mako tried to climb through the small space but she was too big.

"I am the next smallest girl here, I think. Let me." Usagi stepped forward but was stopped by Rei. For some reason, the rest of the group also stood in front of Usagi, stopping her from entering the grave. Instinctively, they all knew Usagi was too precious to lose.

"Hey, I just discovered I am super flexible today. I am about your height, Usagi. So, I can do it too. And no offense, I am skinnier." Mina flashed a victory sign and turned and crawled into the tight space. The group held their breaths….

Mina stopped momentarily as her eyes adjust to the darkness. The air stank of carbon dioxide and immediately, Mina felt short of breath.

Ami was slumped over in the backseat, unconscious. Mina put her finger on Ami's pulse, dreading what she would feel, or not feel. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. The pulse was weak but Ami was still alive. Mina sighed in relief.

Mina crawled back to the front seat and shouted to the opening. "Pass me the rope." Once the rope was snaked in, Mina tied it around Ami's waist. Awkwardly, Mina hoisted Ami over the passenger seat and shoved her as close to the opening as possible. "Okay, pull…careful…watch the head…"

Mina was starting to see stars but she pinched herself awake. "Come on, just a bit more." Ami's body was caught in the middle. Luckily, with some tugging, Ami's limp body was freed from the car grave.

Rei quickly took the rope off of Ami and tossed it back to Mina. Michiru was already on the ground, giving CPR to Ami.

Slowly, Ami's eyelids fluttered and then opened. "Everyone…"

Mako collapsed to her knees and scooped Ami up into her arms. "Don't you ever die again! I forbid you from dying…"

Before the group could celebrate, before they could catch their breath, a giant head appeared in the sky.

"My, my, what a wonderful show," Hecate announced as she slowly clapped. "I am glad all of you made it through my first act. Please stay alive so you can see the finale…."

* * *

 _A.N. In case it wasn't clear, the person that taught Mina about leverage was Ami herself. :P I thought it was funny that in the end it was her knowledge that saved herself._


	7. Aftermaths

**Chapter 7-Aftermaths**

* * *

Mako winced as she took off her shirt. Her hands finally stopped bleeding but her arms felt like

they were about to fall off. Mako tried to take off her bras next and realized she couldn't twist her hands to the back. Just as she was debating taking the shower with the bras on, someone knocked gently on the door.

Ami poked her head in but kept her gaze down. "Are you okay, Hana? I could hear you wincing ever so often. Do you need any help?"

"What are you doing up, go back to bed."

"I am fine. Just need to keep breathing." Ami smiled at her own weak joke. She looked up and her eyes widen. Mako's arms were covered in bruises, her palms red with her wounds visible. The shoulder joints looked inflamed as well. Ami felt guilt washed over her. Was she worth the trouble?

"Here. Let me help you with that." Much to Mako's protest, Ami turned Mako around and helped her unhook the bras. There was a moment of awkwardness, as Mako placed her arms over her exposed bosom.

"Ami..." Mako whispered as she swallowed back her tears. "You scared me today. I thought I lost you for sure..."

Ami wrapped her arms around Mako and rested her head on the tall girl's back. "I am here. I am alive, all because of you."

Mako turned and faced Ami. She couldn't help it anymore. She went over and locked the bathroom door. She stepped into the shower and beckon Ami to join her. Together, their naked bodies intertwine. Mako leaned down and kissed Ami passionately...

* * *

"Those two are taking forever..." Haruka complained as she stared at the closed bathroom door.

Michiru was sitting on the floor, too tired to even move a few inches to the bed. She patted the spot beside her and waved at Haruka to come join her.

"Haruka, don't freak out but I think I saw another vision."

"After today, I don't think of you as freaky anymore. I think we are all a bit freaky. Did you see how fast I could run today? And I saw how strong Hana was...anyway, what did you see?"

"I don't know who they are. It's a woman with two children. The woman was holding a long staff of some sort. They were at a gate and there was fog all around. All I could see was that weird door. Anyway, the kid with the purple hair was looking for her mama and papa. They seemed to be stuck too. The woman mentioned something like the timeline was folding on itself, and now they couldn't get back to the past...whatever that means..."

"Well, I guess we will find out in a few days. Your last vision came true. The world was pretty much on fire today." Haruka pulled Michiru into her arms. "The weird thing is, despite all the strange things, everything feel so normal. That creepy giant head that appeared in the sky said those weird things and then disappeared. Totally normal, somehow. Like we do this every single day. And I got a feeling that you were there with me, every step of the way too. Who are you, Kaoih Michiru?"

"Right now, a very tired and dirty girl waiting to use the bathroom. Should we let them know we can hear them moaning in there?" Michiru raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Shhh…soon they will have some competitions." Haruka leaned in and kissed Michiru on her lips, as her hand traveled up slowly under Michiru's shirt…

* * *

Usagi's eyes were glued to the TV. She turned down the volume but she couldn't help but stare at the horrible images on the news channel. Parts of Tokyo were completely ruined. A total of four commercial airplanes and a dozen private planes inexplicably fell out of the sky. Countless lives were lost. The rescue teams were so busy pulling bodies out of the wreckage, they didn't even have time to count yet.

"Usagi. Stop watching that. You are only going get upset." Rei grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Rei…I wondered…what if one of those dead people were our parents? Our forgotten parents? Or our brother? Or our sister? What if they were outside looking for us when disaster struck? I….I wish I could remember….." Usagi looked down in sadness.

"I don't know. Those are impossible questions to answer, Usagi. We just have to hope that they are okay and they are still alive." Rei started to rub circles on Usagi's back, trying to comfort her new girlfriend.

"Mmmm…that feels nice." Usagi felt herself relax. She looked over at the dark hair beauty and she leaned down and put her head on Rei's lap. Usagi then grabbed Rei's arm and wrapped it around her body. "Let me know when the bathroom is free. I am just going to close my eyes a bit…"

Rei stroke Usagi's long pigtails and smiled. In about a millisecond, Usagi was already fast asleep and snoring lightly. Rei could feel her legs starting to go numb but she didn't dare to move. Usagi looked so peaceful when she slept.

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake. Keep it down." Mina thought as she covered her ears. Either the condo walls were particularly thin, or those lovebirds just didn't care how loud they were.

"Rei…what are you doing? Sitting there in the dark?" Mina turned on the light as she walked into the living room.

"Shhhh…." Rei hushed Mina and pointed at Usagi.

"Oh, I give up." Mina stormed out into the balcony. She sat down on one of the patio chairs and stared up at the dark sky. Smoke from the fires was still visible on the horizon. The cacophony of sirens sounded from various spots still. Mina rubbed her forehead and sighed.

Suddenly, a voice popped into her head. "You will be hopeless when it comes to love, for all eternity. Such is your fate." A handsome man said to her. She was leaning over the edge of the cliff, trying desperately to save the man. As he plunged to his death, Mina could feel her heart being shredded to pieces….

Mina clutched her heart and tried to stand…but she toppled over and everything turned dark…

* * *

 _A.N. Mina's returned memory is about Ace, that dude from Sailor V. :D_


	8. Lost Memories

**Chapter 8-Lost Memories**

* * *

Hecate floated the memory crystals in her hands and spun them around. Randomly, she had picked the gold one, Sailor Venus. Peeking through Venus's memories, Hecate pulled out the most painful one. The golden strand floated down to earth, eager to return to its host.

"Now, who is next?" Hecate threw the crystals into the air and caught one in random. When she see who she picked, she burst out in evil laughter. It was simply too perfect, too fitting after what just happened to Tokyo. "Fly to your host, and give her pain..."

Whoosh. The strand entered the body and returned to its rightful place. Like a movie, the memory started to play. It wiggled into the brain like a parasite, forcing the host to recollect the painful event...

* * *

Mako jerked awake from her slumber and clutched her head. The excruciating pain was too much to bear, Mako let out a piercing scream.

"Hana, Hana...are you okay? What's wrong?" Ami asked. She tried to put her hand on Hana but it was batted away.

Mako couldn't answer right now. The movie was already playing in her head, forcing her to remember...

* * *

"Mama, papa, can I take the window seat?" A young Mako said excitingly. She climbed onto the seat before her parents could respond. Bubbling with excitement, Mako couldn't sit still in her seat until Mama leaned over and buckled her in.

"Hana sweetly, look at the hotel we are going to stay at. There is a botanical garden two blocks away and a huge nature park too. I think you and Mako would like it very much." Papa said to mama.

"Mama, papa, how long is the flight? I hope it's long. I want to look at the clouds." Mako said as she pressed her nose against the window.

Soon, the airplane took off and flew into the blue sky. Everything about the flight as normal. Almost too mundane. Mako stared at the clouds for a while but soon got bored. She closed the window and leaned against mama's shoulder. Breathing in Mama's rose perfume, Mako relaxed and fell asleep.

A violent jolt woke her up. "Huh?" She looked around at the panic that was accumulating in the cabin. "Mama? Papa?" The parents tried to hide their fear, but Mako knew something was wrong. She raised the window cover and gasped. Gone were the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Instead, she could see black clouds and bright lighting. The streak of thunders roared closely to her ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt. We will be making an emergency landing soon. When I say brace for impact, put your hands on the seat in front of you and lower your head." The stewardess said using her calm voice.

The plane started to rock violently in the thunderstorm. The cabin was unusually quiet. The constant noise of the engines was absent..."Everything will be okay, Mako. I love you." Mama said as she leaned down to double check Mako's buckle and then she kissed Mako on the forehead.

"I love you, Mako," Papa said and reached over for Mako's hand.

"Mama, papa, I am scared. I want to go home, I don't like flying anymore." The little six year old couldn't contain her fear anymore and started to cry loudly.

The plane never made it….. The nose of the plane dipped to a point of no-return and the plane spiralled downward toward Earth. The last thing Mako saw before she passed out was a single tear flowing out of Mama's eyes. The last thing she felt was her Mama squeezing her hands. The last words she heard was her parents saying "I love you Mako" over and over through the entire downfall.

When young Mako opened her eyes, she was already an orphan. Part of the airplane broke off on impact and it was burning in the distance. Mako was strapped upside down in her seat. Her parents' bodies hung limp next to her…..

* * *

"Ahhhhhh…." Mako screamed, unable to bear the pain anymore. The scream, sounding almost primal, ripped out of Mako's throats and vibrated throughout the room. Ami backed away, tears flowing down her own eyes, as she stared helplessly.

"What's happening?" Rei, Usagi, Michiru and Haruka burst through the door.

"I don't know. We were sleeping and then she woke up screaming. At first, I thought it was a nightmare…" Ami tried to approach Mako again but was batted away once more.

"Where is Mina?" Rei looked around the room and looked back at the hallway. She would have come if she heard the scream. Rei's heart skipped a beat. Where was she?

Rei looked through all the rooms while calling out Mina's name. The last place she checked was the balcony. Rei gasped when she saw Mina laying motionless on the floor.

"MINA!" Rei rushed over, panic rising in her chest. She sensed it as soon as she was close to Mina. Something evil was here. Rei picked up the unconscious girl and carried her into the living room.

Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka came out when they heard Rei's yell. "Mina?" Usagi approached and knelt down beside the couch. "Wake up. Wake up….." With each repetition, Usagi's voice rose in pitch…

Suddenly, Mako's scream stopped. Usagi rushed back, only to witness Ami trying to catch Mako's falling body. Mako hit the floor with a sickening thud, as Ami stifled her own scream.

"No….no….Hana! Not you too…HANA!" Usagi knelt down and started to wail.

* * *

One by one, all except the moon crystal, Hecate picked through them and sent back the most painful memories she could possibly find. Some, she did a little edit.

Haruka and Michiru were hit next with their altered memories. They remembered Hotaru was their little girl. They also remembered that they killed her in order to complete a mission. Details were fuzzy but the pair felt the guilt and anguish as the "memories" returned.

The flash hit Ami right after. Ami watched as her dad turned and left the family. He left because he loved his art more than he loved Ami. Without any hesitation, he broke the family into million pieces. Mom was never the same after that. Finding solace at work, mom dove head first into it. Ami was all but forgotten.

Hecate took out the final crystal. She smiled at all the torturous memories stored inside. There was no need for her to alter anything, the truth would hurt enough. Hecate decided to let Rei remember her Sailor Senshi stuff. Like salt in the wound, those memories would only add to the pain.

* * *

Usagi sobbed in Rei's bosoms. The rest of the group had fallen into their comas. Rei tried hard to stay strong, for her love's sake. In truth, she was just as broken inside. The only solace Rei had was Usagi was safe still.

"Maybe we should leave this place for a while. Earlier when I first found Mina, I sensed a lot of evil floating around her. Now, I could feel it everywhere. " Rei closed her eyes and tried to focus. It was then when the memory returned. Rei saw it go in before she felt it. At first, it was a gentle tickle of electricity, and then it increased a thousandfold.

"Stay strong, Usagi." Rei squeezed out the words before the pain completely overwhelmed her. She rolled her eyes back and fell backwards, as her body started to surrender to the pain. In that moment, Rei remembered…the very first time when Usagi turned into Princess Serenity. The woman she loved was crying over a dead man. It was then they all learned their true destiny. A life full of pain and compromises. Usagi was destined to be someone else's, and the future of mankind relied on them being together. Rei couldn't beat destiny. She had lost, completely and utterly. That was the moment when Rei admitted to herself, she would never be with the woman she loved.

"Rei…Wake up. Wake up." Usagi's voice sounded far away now. The pain had subsided somewhat, as Rei felt like she was falling into a pit of nothingness. The memories played on loop, continuously tormenting her.

It was silent now. Everything faded to black and Rei slumped motionless on the ground.

* * *

 **A.N. Three chapters left :D**


	9. Hecate

**Chapter 9-Hecate**

* * *

Usagi looked around the room and all of her unconscious friends. She felt numb, catatonic. What should she do now? No memories, no friends, Usagi had never felt this alone before.

She laid down and snuggled close to Rei. Placing her head on Rei's chest, she listened to the heartbeat. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. The heart raced on, as if Rei was running a marathon instead of sleeping peacefully. Curious, Usagi got up and check everyone's heartbeat. They were all the same. Fast, frantic heartbeats. On closer look, everyone looked like they were having nightmares. Foreheads glistened with sweats, eyebrows squeezed together and jaws clenched in tension. Usagi felt utterly helpless. No matter how hard she shook each one, they continued to be stuck in their nightmares.

 _Ding dong_. The doorbell sounded. Usagi looked up, feeling dread and hope at the same time. Usagi opened the door and stared at the middle-aged woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, hi, Usagi. I remember you, you are Ami's friend. Wait. Don't you remember me? I am Ami's mom. I saw on the news what happened in Tokyo so I rushed back. Where's Ami?" Dr. Mizuno's voice started to shake.

Not knowing how to answer that question, Usagi lead Dr. Mizuno into Ami's bedroom. "All of my friends are not waking up. I tried to wake them up but..."

"Ami...Ami.." Dr. Mizuno started to shake her daughter. Panic rose in her voice. "Oh...god...Usagi...what did you guys do before they all went into their comas? Did you guys take any drugs? Please be honest, I just want to save them..."

Usagi shook her head. "We went out to help in the disaster zones. We didn't do any drugs, I promise."

Dr. Mizuno pulled out her cell phone and checked for signals. The cell towers were out. "Okay, we can't get to the hospital and we can't carry everyone." The doctor got out her bag and pulled out her stethoscope. She went around the room and checked on the girls.

Usagi sat down next to Ami and held her friend's hand. Dr. Mizuno was checking Rei in the living room now. Absentmindedly, Usagi picked up the photo next to Ami's bed. It was a photo of Ami and her mom. The woman in the picture was smiling warmly at the camera, with one hand wrapped around her daughter.

Usagi stared at the photo, while something was bugging her at the back of her mind. The clue was right in front of her, but she couldn't see it. Usagi rubbed her eyes. The woman. Ami's mom. She was only a few inches taller than Ami in the photo. The woman in the living room, the one checking on Rei right now, was almost as tall as Haruka. Usagi shook her head, trying to find an explanation for this...

"Usagi, I am afraid I have bad news. Everyone had fallen into a deep coma and there was nothing I could do. Even if we make it to the hospital, there was little hope of waking them up." The woman said, strangely callous now.

Usagi squinted her eyes and looked at the woman suspiciously. Why wasn't she emotional about Ami being in a deep coma? ? Was the panic in her voice earlier just an act? So, she asked the question again. "Who are you?"

The woman paused and her face was void of emotions now. "I told you. I am Ami's mom."

"Then, why are you so much taller now?" Usagi flashed the photo. "I don't understand. I mean, you have the same face, but your height..."

The woman bowed her head and sighed. "Dammit. I missed that detail. I gotta say, princess, you have a good eye." She lifted her head and met Usagi's eyes. The icy stare sent shivers down Usagi's spine.

The woman waved her hand over her face and transformed. The hair grew longer until it was draping on the floor. New features morphed over the old face. She raised her hand and her staff and orb materialized. She looked back at the shocked princess and grinned. "My name is Hecate, the most powerful witch in all dimensions."

Usagi took a few steps back until her back hit the wall. She saw the letter opener on Ami's desk and grabbed it. "What do you want?"

Hecate narrowed her eyes and hissed. "What do I want? Funny how Queen Serenity never asked me that, before she sealed me away. You see, I want you and your pathetic friends to suffer. Death was too easy, too mundane. Pain, on the other hand, was a better choice. Tell me, Usagi, does it hurt?"

The princess could feel tears welling up but she refused to give her enemy the satisfaction. "Our memory loss, was that you too?"

Hecate let out a throaty laugh. "Of course. I have to say, it was a wonderful show to watch on my orb. All of you, powerless. The world was on fire and none of you could do a damn thing. As for your friends' coma, that was me too, obviously. I just loved seeing you cry."

Hecate walked slowly across the room and plopped down on Ami's office chair. She crossed her legs and folded her hands. "Sit down, Usagi. Let me tell you a story." Usagi stood motionless against the wall still. So, Hecate raised her hand. The princess widen her eyes as she realized she was no longer in control of her body, as she sat back down on the bed.

"There. A captive audience. You see, an eternity ago, I was a moon citizen. Just like you were. I used to worship Queen Serenity, we all did. By the way, she was your mom. Everything she did was magical. I wanted to be just like her, to use magic to make everyone happy. One day, I was offered the chance. A wizard offered me this orb and said I was destined to be powerful. He promised that if I keep practicing my spells, one day I would be able to save people like Queen Serenity. Little did I know, dark magic was illegal in the moon kingdom. One day, the scouts showed up and said the queen wanted to see me. Oh, Usagi, you have no idea how excited I was. I even dressed up nicely. But the meeting was a trap. The queen threatened to exile me if I continue to use dark magic. That bitch was so selfish. She had all the power but she didn't want anyone else to have the same thing. So I struck back. Unfortunately, I wasn't powerful enough against the silver crystal. The queen sealed me away. I was alone and I suffered for eternity. My only companion was my orb. Then one day, the seal broke. I still couldn't figure out who, but someone released me from my cursed dimension. And voila, Here I am."

Usagi shook her head. The woman in front of her was crazy. Powerful and crazy. What she said was impossible. Then again, it was impossible to wipe everyone's memories with a wave of a hand.

"Oh Princess, you looked so confused."

"Stop calling me that. I am not a princess." Usagi shouted back angrily. "Give me back my friends. now."

"Oh, do you miss your friends? Do you want to join them?" Hecate raised her hand and the moon crystal materialized. "Here..."

A blast of silver strands hit Usagi squarely on the head. All of the memories were returned. Usagi's eyes shot wide open, as the excruciating pain washed over her body and mind. She could see it now. Silver millennium. Endymion died protecting her. Her own death as she plunged that sword into her own heart. Her rebirth. Her awakening as Sailor Moon. Her love for Mamoru. Her love for Rei. Her friends sacrificing themselves while protecting her...

The scream came out before Usagi could stop it. Her heart pumped hard as she gasped for breath. Double over in pain, Usagi fell to the floor. She looked up at Hecate. The witch stood laughing and gloating. "Night night." Hecate waved.

Usagi closed her eyes as her mind plunged into a bottomless pit...


	10. Mind Maze

**Chapter 10-Mind Maze**

* * *

Usagi landed in the moon palace. She looked down and saw the white dress. She was Princess Serenity. "What? What's going on…" She started walking, confused and disoriented.

Up ahead, she could see Queen Serenity and the scouts. They were amidst a battle…The princess started to run. She needed to save them.

Just as she step foot into the room, the landscape changed. The temperature dropped and snow whipped harshly across the land. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the four crystals. D point. How could she ever forget?

Usagi slowly walked to one of the crystals. Placing her hand on one of the the icicles, Usagi leaned over and stared at Rei's dead body.

"Rei…I am sorry." The princess sat down next to the crystal. "I am sorry I wasn't stronger that day. I am sorry for what you had to go through….I am sorry you fell for me and I can't return your love. Destiny had me bound with another person, someone I loved very dearly too. Rei-chan, you are the most important person in my world. I love you."

A loud explosion rocked through the Arctic, Usagi looked up in surprise. The landscape changed again. Laid among the ruins, she was at Mugen. The apocalypse had already started. Sailor Saturn leapt into the darkness, alone. Super Sailor Moon charged right in. She had one mission, save Hotaru.

She battled her way through until she saw Sailor Saturn. The soldier raised her silence glave. It came down quietly. The implosion started…..The world was about to end….

Usagi remembered the blistering pain of energy as she dove into it. Her silver crystal blinked and shielded her and Sailor Saturn. The soldier laid lifeless in her arms, she had given up her life in exchange for the world.

"I am sorry, Hotaru, that it had to come to this. In your short life, you had suffered so much." Usagi cried as she cradled the body. "I wish you can start over. To have a happy childhood, a loving family…Please. Cosmic power. Grant me my wish." Sailor Moon prayed as she flew out of the implosion.

A bright light flashed. Usagi was no longer there. She was back on the moon, staring at Earth hanging in the sky. Usagi stood and clutched her brooch. All these places she had visited, they were her memories. She was trapped in her own mind.

"Everyone, are you all caught in your own mind mazes? Please, can you guys hear me?" Usagi closed her eyes and held on tight to her silver crystal.

The light started to shine. A gentle glow at first. Its rainbow light flashed. Then the light shone brilliantly and washed over Usagi's body. The crescent moon appeared on her forehead. "Please, everyone. Remember. Hecate is showing us only the painful moments. Remember the good ones….Wake up from this nightmare." She started to think about all the happy memories she shared with the girls.

The light continued to expand until it engulfed the condo.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru opened their eyes wide. A light had washed over the entire landscape; the battle was put on pause. Sailor Moon's voice loomed over the horizon. "Remember, Sailor Neptune. Remember, Sailor Uranus….." Their planet symbols flashed on their foreheads, calling forth their planet powers.

One by one, each soldier was re-awakened. Sailor Moon's warm memories of them flooded their bodies with power and courage. Faced with painful memories, real or not, each soldier rose and fought their way through.

* * *

"What?!" Hecate shielded her eyes from the blinding light as she took a few steps back. Princess Serenity opened her eyes and stood up. One by one, her friends woke and transformed.

"I won't give up that easy." Hecate hissed and raised her orb. "I will end this miserable world, once and for all." She waved her hand and she was gone….


	11. Light vs Dark

**Chapter 11-Light vs Dark**

* * *

The sailor scouts stood, awkwardly, as they remembered both sets of memories. Rei de-transformed and quietly walked out of the room. Once she closed the condo door, she dashed down the stairs, tears running down her face.

The memory of the past two days, the tender moments she shared with Usagi, it was too much to bear. Rei sank to her knees at the bottom of the stairs and wept. This was worse, knowing that Usagi loved her back.

"Rei…" Usagi started to run after her, but was stopped by Michiru.

"Nothing hurts more than knowing you can't be with the one you love," Michiru said gently. She looked at Haruka, grateful that they had been reincarnated on Earth. For centuries, they had loved each other but were worlds apart. Michiru understood exactly what Rei was feeling now.

"There is no time for this. Hecate just threatened to end the world. We need to find her." Ami broke the awkward silence. She could feel Mako's gaze but she was too afraid to look up. Instead, Ami pulled out her Mercury computer and focused on the task at hand.

"We don't know how or where Hecate is going to attack. Michiru, do you see anything in your mirror?" Haruka asked. Michiru shook her head.

Just then, green mist flew into the room. The group looked up. Before they know it, they were floating and flying out of the sky, carried by the mysterious force.

"Base on the trajectory, it looks like we are heading towards the Ioto Island. The volcano was recently active there…" Ami looked down on her computer.

"Everyone, transform now," Mina ordered.

* * *

Sailor Moon yelped in pain as she landed hard on the ground. They stood in the center of a deep, blistering hot crater while Hecate loomed over them in the sky. Sailor Mars was dropped in too, the thud echoed through the crater as her body hit the ground.

"Sailor Mars." Sailor Moon rushed over and helped her up.

"Sailor Senshis. For centuries, you have yielded great powers given by Queen Serenity and the moon. Your reign of terror would end today. The human population that survived the apocalypse would bow to me. Earth would be ruled by me, Queen Hecate." The witch raised her hands and laughed. Her orbs raised toward the heavens, the witch turned back and looked at Sailor Moon. "Any last words, princess?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do we have to fight and why are you killing everyone? It doesn't have to end this way." Sailor Moon looked at the witch, and pity filled her eyes. "It must have been horrible being sealed away. It doesn't have to be that way again…Please stop. It's not too late."

"Don't try that trick with me, Sailor Moon. My heart is stronger than yours, protected by dark magic." Hecate said as she shot an attack at the princess.

The shot jolted through Moon's body and she fell backwards. Her soldiers stood in front of her, ready to counter attack.

"Wait. Don't." Sailor Moon said to her friends. She pushed the Senshis aside and faced the witch. "Hecate, please stop. Don't worry, let us heal you." She said as she raised her moon rod.

The witch sneered. She raised her head toward the sky and started chanting. "Proserpexa... Let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls... And bring sweet death." The ground started to rumble and crack. Bolts of lightning struck down, widening the gaps.

"Sailor Teleport." The group joined hands and leapt out of the crater, seconds before lava started spewing out.

The sky started to split. The evil energy contained in Hecate's orb, fueled by the lightning, was released. A dark, formless blob emerged, illuminating Hecate in a dark glow. The witch grew as she channeled the energy inwards.

"Sailor Senshi. Do you want to know what will happen if I activate all the volcanoes on Earth? It would be truly beautiful, I promise." Hecate let out another throaty laugh and continued to chant.

"Hecate, please. Remember who you were before you got the orb. I don't believe you were evil to begin with." Sailor Moon closed her eyes and focused her energy. Queen Serenity had sealed the witch away once. Perhaps, history didn't need to repeat itself. Perhaps, she could release Hecate from the binds of the dark magic.

"Everyone, lend me your powers." Sailor Moon pleaded. Power flown out of each scout and went in into Sailor Moon's brooch. A brilliant rainbow light shone from within. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss."

The dark light and Sailor Moon's attack collided in the middle of the sky, sending shock waves throughout the island. Hecate held up her attack, as dark magic shrouded her in a protective cocoon.

"You don't need dark magic in order to be powerful. You don't need to be powerful in order to be loved. Please. Open your heart." Sailor Moon waved her rod and sent forth all of her strengths. The light expanded and crashed through. The dark blob let out a screeching scream as the light hit Hecate's body.

* * *

A young woman fell out of the sky. Sailor Moon ran and caught the woman. The evil energy had disintegrated and the orb was shattered. Hecate was able to returned to her formal self.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at Sailor Moon. "My power…."

"The power from the orb was controlling you. We defeated it. You are free now." Sailor Moon said warmly.

Hecate lowered her head and stared at her hands. "What now? What do I do now? The sins I've committed, the people I've killed….I wanted to be powerful like Queen Serenity and I wanted to be loved by everyone. Yet, I turned into this monster…" Tears started to stream down her face, as she remembered the terror she had caused.

The princess pulled Hecate in for a hug. "You can start over. Make a wish."

"I wished….I wished I never accepted the power in the first place. I wanted to live out my life peacefully on the moon." Hecate whispered. "Sailor Moon, can I really start over? Just like that?"

Sailor Moon floated up into the sky and raised her rod. "If you believe, then you can." Once again, she released her power and let her light engulf the Earth. People that died at the hand of Hecate's magic were restored. Memories of grim were wiped. Hecate glowed with white light and then disappeared.

Sailor Moon hesitated with her next move. Her heart ached as she made the decision. It was time for her to save Rei. "Please, cosmic power, grant me one more wish. Let Rei forget about what happened in the last two days. Let Rei forget her love for me so that she can find her happiness. I will bear the burden of the memory alone…"

The princess waved her wand and her wish was granted.

 _~The End~_

* * *

Next story: Once More with Feeling

What will Rei do once she finds out about Usagi erasing her memory?


End file.
